


Whoops

by Ravenel Edwards (yuki_os)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_os/pseuds/Ravenel%20Edwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.” </p><p>Modern AU, just so we can pretend that cell phones exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I've been meaning to write chapter 2 of Cinnamon Toast Crush for such a long time x.x  
> I've been so busy lately, but I can definitely promise right now that my spring break is coming very soon (well, at the end of March) and I will be able to write some more! My apologies for the quality of this fic, it's just something I whipped up real quick after a prompt I saw on good ole Tumblr.

Lavi had done all he could to avoid the attacks. Over a hundred level one Akuma and a few level twos had come out of nowhere. Both he and Bookman had been able to fight some of them off, but one clever Akuma was able to sneak behind Lavi and stab him in the back with a sharp claw. He fell to the ground, looking down at his chest. The wound went all the way through. All Lavi could do was crawl to safety in a ditch near the attack site. 

Allen was back at the Order, training for his next mission. Just as he reached his 700th push up, his cell phone rang. He picked up the phone and saw that Lavi, his boyfriend, was calling.  
“Lavi!” Allen said, excited to hear good news about the mission.  
“Hey, babe,” Lavi chuckled, “what’s up?”  
“I was just doing some push ups, more importantly, what’s up with you?”  
“Well, not much, I guess. We haven’t found any Innocence yet.” Lavi tried with all his might to conceal the pain in his voice, both physical and emotional.  
“Aw, that’s too bad. Have you seen any Akuma?” Allen couldn’t tell if it was just the reception or if Lavi sounded like he was in pain.  
“Mmm, just a few, though.” He laughed again. “Hey, Allen?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t think I’ve told you that I love you today. I love you, Allen.” Lavi’s voice cracked.  
“I love you too, Lavi… A-are you okay?”  
“Y-yeah, of course. Puberty, ya know?” His voice was getting weaker.  
“You sound like you’re in pain, Lavi. Tell me what’s going on!”  
“It’s… nothing, Allen. I just called to-” his breath hitched- “to… tell you that I love you, Allen Walker…”  
“Lavi? ...Lavi! Lavi!” Allen yelled into the phone, but there was no response. All Allen could hear was crashing, and then silence as the line was cut off.


End file.
